


Unloved

by diet_affection



Series: Writings from tumblr [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/diet_affection
Summary: Lance feels unwanted, unneeded, unloved. Keith shows him how wrong he is.





	Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr (nsfw)](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> Originally based on a request!

“It’s like no one wants me.”

Lance’s voice was thin, breaking off into a sob at the end. If listening to the one he loved pouring his insecurities out had felt like a knife in Keith’s heart, these words were twisting the blade cruelly. 

“Lance…”

His own throat felt tight, and he lifted a hand towards the other, hesitating. Deciding that Lance’s feelings were more important than his own fear of rejection, he let it settle on the other’s shoulder.

“I want you,” he said, and wondered if Lance could hear in his voice how hopelessly in love he was.

“Thanks, Keith,” he sniffled. “I appreciate it.”

Ok, so he couldn’t. Keith took a deep breath.

“No, I mean. I want you. I’m choosing you.”

“Huh?”, Lance breathed, eyes wide and confused and shining with tears.

Keith made a frustrated noise. 

Was it so hard to believe he was loved?

“If I could have anyone - I would want you. Always. Anywhere.”

“Oh -”, Lance said, his voice impossibly small. “You mean -? No, you wouldn’t -”

Tears spilled over, running down his face as he blinked repeatedly.

Huffing with the pain of those doubtful eyes, Keith decided it would be easier to show him. He always had been better with practical tasks anyway.

“Just let me show you what I mean. Okay?”

Lance nodded. Breathing shakily, Keith let the hand on the other’s shoulder trail upwards to his face. He didn’t miss the way the other almost flinched at the touch at first, before leaning into it like a starving man - like he hadn’t been touched gently for a long, long time. He settled his palm gently against Lance’s cheek, which was incredibly soft, and damp with warm tears. His thumb moved in small circles against him.

“Lance.”

He leant in and pressed his lips softly to the other cheek. Lance’s breath caught. Letting his mouth drag along the skin, he moved to another spot, catching the salty tears with the tip of his tongue. When he pulled back a fraction, he saw that the other’s eyes were blown wide, but differently this time. There was hope in those blue depths, although fragile. It needed time and care to be handled safely. Keith would gladly give his all.

“When I say I want you…”

He sounded hoarse, emotions heavy in his chest. Lifting his other hand to push curly locks out of Lance’s forehead, he smiled a bit. 

“I mean like this.”

He cupped Lance’s face with both hands, and leant up to kiss him. Slow, so that he could pull away at any moment. Soft, to make the shock of it easier. Lovingly, because that was what Lance deserved.

The tiny noise the other made was almost lost against his lips. But he heard it, and would treasure it. 

Lance wasn’t pulling away, and so he continued.

Keith caught his upper lip and caressed it with his. He kissed the corners of his mouth and willed them to curl up. He tugged at his lower lip with his mouth, and poured his adoration into the gasp he got in return. 

He pulled back again before he would lose himself in the the rush, and held Lance’s face securely as he peered up at him. It was with a somber voice he finally confessed those significant words.

“I love you.”

“You do?”, Lance whispered.

For a split second, Keith heard the question as rejection, but a look at Lance’s face told him otherwise. He seemed disbelieving, but in a dazed, joyful way. His cheeks were dusted pink, his lips still parted.

“You - you love me?”

A laugh bubbled out of him.

“Oh. Keith, that’s -”

He covered his mouth, looking like he was caught between laughter and tears.

“Keith-”

“Shush,” he murmured and pulled Lance down for another kiss. This one deeper, closer. As if he could condense years of missed kisses into one. As if he could heal the wounds of constant rejection, with one of true love. 

The shuddering gasp Lance made when he moved his lips to his neck was so loud it made him hesitate.

“Sensitive?”, he murmured.

“Yes,” Lance breathed, eyes closed. “Don’t stop.”

Keith kissed him again and again; jaw and ear, neck and collarbone. Lance shivered beneath his mouth, his hands tightly curled into the back of Keith’s jacket. 

“Oh…”, he whispered. “Ah- Keith! Right there - ”

He closed his lips and sucked gently at the spot; right above his collarbone. Lance’s mouth fell open. The sounds that poured out of him were high-pitched, voice sounding overwhelmed and fragile. 

Had no one touched him like this before?

“You good?”, he asked as he pulled back and wiped his mouth. He didn’t want to take it too fast, too rashly. Lance giggled a bit at his question, though he sounded wrecked - emotionally and physically. 

“Good? Keith… You love me. I’ve never been so good.”

Lance tilted his chin up for another slow kiss, and Keith felt him smile against his lips, laugh into his mouth as if he were unable to help himself. 

It was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [My tumblr (nsfw)](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)


End file.
